


Part of your Mission

by Lilneki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boss/Employee Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, Crime, Crimes & Criminals, Detective Connor, Drug Use, Gun Violence, Human AU, M/M, Mob Boss Hank, Porn, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Sex, hankcon - Freeform, mob boss, undercover cop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilneki/pseuds/Lilneki
Summary: Connor Stern is an undercover cop who joins a mob group the police have been trying to catch for years. Hank Anderson is the suspected leader of the group, but as Connor investigates he learns that there are many secrets to this organisation, and many feelings he has never felt before.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story based from a twitter thread I wrote. You are welcome to read, but if you want to get the real twists of this story then I suggest to leave it till later!   
> @lilneki 
> 
> This story will involve various trigger warnings such as; criminal activity, drugs, harsh/bdsm sex, guns, dub-con, power play etc.
> 
> It will NOT involve rape, suicide, or physical self harm of any kind. 
> 
> There might be torture or psychological harm/things of that nature. 
> 
> For your peace of mind, I will let you know this stories' ending will be a happy ending.
> 
> Though you wont be sure who this is happy for.   
> Please enjoy <3

Connor lets out a long sigh, finally...finally, he feels right with the world. His hips shift a little and the delicious sensation runs through his body, making his toes tingle. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Coos that deep baritone voice. Calling to him. Just as enticing as the first time he heard it.

“Mmm,” is all Connor responds with, too focused on his own pleasure to take in anything else in this moment. His hands are running along the smooth skin of his own chest, making him whimper every time they brush over his hardened nipples, now turned pink. Gradually, they cause his aching cock to jut out over his partner's belly between them. 

They both sigh as Connor starts to stroke himself, just slow enough to feel that wonderful pulse travel through him, but not enough to completely go over the edge. 

“Wow,” hums that voice again, making Connor finally open his eyes. 

“Beautiful.”

\--

It is 10:07pm. 8 Minutes before the scheduled meeting of 10:15pm.   
Connor sits alone at the bus stop, rain pouring around him in the dark night of Detroit. He’s wearing his usual attire: dress shoes, jeans, shirt and jacket, all put together with a tie that sits around his throat. He used to wear slacks as well, but Gavin said he ‘looked like he has a stick up his ass.’ Not that he listens to Gavin, but he didn’t want to give others the impression that his ass had any object, let alone a stick, inside of it. So he changed into some well-fitted jeans. 

10:10pm. Still 5 more minutes.   
Connor didn’t mind the waiting, but this was no usual meeting. This was special; an assignment that was given to him and only him. The thought sends a special kind of hum through his body, the kind that makes him want to fix his tie or roll a coin over his knuckles, anything to calm this excited buzz.  
Most people would feel nervous. Heck, most people would give a flat out no. 

“No Way!”

“Not gonna happen!”

“That is too dangerous” 

“What if they find out?”

But not Connor Stern. First in his class at the academy, now working his way up to try and be the youngest Lieutenant in history. All that stands between him and the title is one tiny, little, major drug bust from the largest crime syndicate in Detroit. Nothing too difficult.

10:13pm and a person rounds the corner of a nearby building, walking with an umbrella over their face and a briefcase in their right hand. They are walking with a brisk, but not overly obvious pace. They are favouring their left side with each step, making the heel of their shoes wiggle just slightly on the wet pavement below.

This must be Detective Chen. Connor wonders if the shoes were her idea or not. 

The woman sits on the far side of the bus stop, placing her briefcase next to her on the ground. Sitting with one leg across the other, she takes out her phone and pretends to scroll through it. 

10:15pm. The woman’s phone rings.   
“Hello?” she says, her faux French accent masking the usual voice of Detective Chen. Connor conceals a laugh with a small cough. Even over the harsh sound of the rain, Connor can hear someone on the other side of the line starting to yell, and the woman starts to yell back. Connor will have to applaud her later for memorising the lines well. With a sudden groan, the woman gets up, grabs her umbrella and walks off into the rain with a huff. 

Unfortunately for her she has left her briefcase. 

“Excuse me! Wait!” Connor calls, making a show of grabbing the briefcase and standing at the edge of the shelter to call for her. But it is too late, she has walked off into the night. Connor lets out a sigh, studies the case in his hand and makes the obvious decision to take the briefcase home to later give to the correct representative at the bus terminal. 

At least, that is what this looks like and Connor has always been an excellent actor; well enough to give a convincing performance that helped land him in this position in the first place.

Sometime later, he arrives at his destination and the musty smell of the motel room hits Connors nose as he enters, never truly getting used to it no matter how many times he’s done this. The bed springs squeak with the new weight of the briefcase placed on it. Connor allows himself a moment to fix his tie and soak in the anticipation of what’s about to happen. 

He reaches down and lifts the two clips on the front of the case in unison, opening it to reveal his mission. 

\--

Connor fixes his glasses, a fake nervous habit he has put into his character. He is being lead around the main floor, a home base of operations for the criminal group. Connor is acting as a new accountant for them; processing funds, big numbers and all that. Easy stuff for him, even if he is under cover. 

“Jericho is our main headquarters, but there are other bases around the city where needed.” States the rookie who is training him. This whole process seems quite formal considering the people involved. It was listed as a job application with only a select few being interviewed, and Connor made sure to be the perfect candidate. Smart, quiet, no family or elaborate history. Just enough info on him to pass as a simple man in his late 30s, mildly desperate for a job. 

It was the perfect cover. 

The headquarters is a large building right in the middle of Detroit, filled with businesses and different associations. Connor learns that most of this is simply a cover for the real business that happens between these walls. Floors Ground to 29 are for regular companies, ones that work in accounting, network processing, data collection, you name it. There are cafes at the bottom and even a small grocery store on the far side. The two main elevators only go up to level 30, so if you need to go higher you need to get off there. This is where you meet the official ‘start’ of headquarters. Here, you are greeted by a receptionist by the name of Chloe. A sweet looking woman who knows everyone who works at this company. 

To get up to his floor on level 45, you need to get past her to reach the next set of elevators. The plush green carpet is just saturated enough to be an eyesore, but Connor supposes a business like this probably wouldn't care so much for interior decorating.   
Or so he thought. 

Level 45 is immaculate, like the inside of the most luxurious hotel you could think of. Here is where you can reach every other floor of the building, and another larger set of 6 elevators greets you at the other end of the floor. Connor is grateful his office is located on floor 46, so he only needs to take 2 sets of elevators and 1 set of stairs every day. Easy. 

Connor keeps to himself just enough to seem shy, and not like he is an undercover cop looking for clues or evidence to bring down this whole syndicate. He goes about his work easily, sitting at a desk next to one of the large windows of the building. The view is spectacular, but not enough to distract from the real criminal activity that happens under the guise of an active office job. 

Connor knows this will not be easy and he can not rush this operation. He needs to take his time, collect data along the way and ensure he is able to make connections with the right people to reach the head of this organisation. ‘Move up the floors’, if you will. 

At exactly 6:14am, the train arrives at Connor’s stop. He steps on and moves to the far side, though still near the door so an escape is available, but out of the way enough for other commuters who happen to be awake at this hour. He looks through the crowd, scanning the faces he sees for any sight of unusual activity. He takes a moment to check his watch again, 6:23am, he should be passing the last station soon. 

He has always been like this, so organised and committed. As a kid, he was praised for his dedication and time management; he would even win awards for his ability to self manage. He got up by himself, got ready by himself, went to school alone, made lunch, did his homework, cooked dinner…   
But as time went on and birthdays came and went, Connor’s behaviour was not as highly regarded by other people. Sure, he has friends, close ones even. But when he looks down to check his watch, he can feel their eyes watching him, judging him. He knows he can be pedantic, but he likes his own level of organisation. 

Which is why he puts so much focus on his career. He is good at it and he knows his little ‘tics’ or traits are more a blessing than a curse. In fact, his partner at work likes that he is watching for everything; it means he is always alert and ready for the unexpected. 

Just in case. 

\--

A month into his mission and he has made quite a headway with his work at Jericho. He seems to have a nice set of work colleagues who he greets every day, and even gets lunch with. His ‘desk buddy’ is a man of similar age named Simon. A gentle looking man who works in accounting just like Connor does. Although his appearance is quite soft, Connor knows this is just a farce. A trick into allowing others to let their guard down. Connor knows this because of Simon’s eyes; not the way they look or the colour, but in the way they watch. For as much as Connor is constantly aware of what everyone or everything around him is doing, he can tell that Simon is as much the same.

Connor steps into the building at exactly 8am. It takes roughly 10 minutes to travel up the two elevators and walk the flight of stairs to his floor. Then, it is 1 minute and 34 seconds to stride over to his desk. He does not need to be there until 8:30, but he knows the 10 minutes up the building could easily turn into 20 if there is a large rush to get into work, or a delivery needs to be made. Either way, it is simply easier to be here early. 

“Punctual as always Arkait”, the office manager calls his cover name as he walks past to get to his own desk. He gives a shy nod and hurries over, ensuring that each step, each movement is in tune with his character. 

The day goes by without many issues or items of importance at all. Some days, Connor handles some documents relevant to his mission, or overhear some of the more secretive 'businesses structures' in the break room. Each time he collects more data, he feels that small swell of pride he gets when he accomplishes a mission. It affirms he was the right person for the job. 

When Connor goes home, he takes the back streets which are easy to get lost in so he knows he is not being followed, and stays in the apartment that was rented for him for his cover. He then transfers all the data collected to his superiors via a private network. This may take a couple of minutes or a few hours, especially if he suddenly needs to have a meeting to discuss what he found. 

By the time Connor gets a break that evening it is 9pm and he has not had a moment's rest since he woke up that morning; the very realization only makes his headache worse. As much as he loves his job, loves his ability to stay aware, to document, to essentially control himself in every aspect of his life…. It is very tiring. 

It is on nights like this, Connor deserves a much-needed ‘break’. It is sort of a ritual now, as it has become a pattern in his life since he was a few years younger. First, he needs to get his mind to stop working. Sometimes this means reading, or having a nice warm bath. But on particular nights these aren’t enough. His brain is constantly thinking. Processing. The only sure fire way he has found is to open a bottle of his favourite red wine. 

Connor sits on the couch, dressed in his loungewear with a book at his side and a glass in his hand. He turns the tv on and scrolls through the channels until he can get to something that is mild enough to simply play in the background. With a deep sigh he allows himself to down the whole glass at once. There is no point in taking this slow. He needs to relax and he needs it now. As he waits for the first glass to kick in, he pours himself another. Eventually this turns into two, then three. Then finally when his eyes are blurry and his muscles feel slightly warm, he can slip his hands up the front of his chest, exposing himself to the cool air of his apartment. 

Connor watches himself for a moment; the up and down of his chest with every breath, the way his nipples harden from the cold air, and soon the familiar thoughts roll through his head. Thoughts of large hands holding him, pinning him down as he just feels. Taking one bud in his fingers, he twists and feels the jolt travel through him to his dick. 

“This is going to be quick,” he says to the empty room as he pulls down his pants to his knees and takes himself in hand. He wasn’t lying as he feels the building pleasure course through him as he strokes the soft foreskin over and over the head of his cock, now sounding wet and obscene.

His voice leaves him in time with hurried strokes. He is glad he has the apartment to himself because he really likes to moan. He likes to hear himself finally enjoy something for once and just focus on the physical sensations he can give instead of what his mind tells him. 

Connor’s body has moved forward, hips just off the edge of the couch as more chants of “Ahh..Ah!” leave his throat. From his position he can slightly thrust into his fist, building up that feeling of pleasure that is making his toes twitch. 

“F-Fuck! Oh god…..” He’s so close and he feels tooo good to think about how loud he is being. One final push to send him over is to pinch roughly at his chest once more and the resulting feeling sends him over, thrusting up into the air as come pulses out of him and onto his abdomen. The feeling stays for a moment, his hips twitching in the air as he squeezes the last of this moment out. 

Connor settles with a long breath out, realising he had been holding it as he came. He lays there in muted bliss for a moment, simply allowing his body to feel as his mind begins to restart. Soon, the annoyance of owning a dick comes back to him as he feels the wave of ‘gross’ travel over him. With an awkward shuffle, Connor cleans up, readies himself for bed and begins this whole process over again.


	2. The Bonsai Plant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the interest so far! I am very exited to show you how this story will go.
> 
> There is a lot of dialogue in this chapter as I find that more engaging when the plot is being set up. 
> 
> Please let me know if you feel that to :)

Connor sits down at his desk with muted purpose, having just finished his allocated lunch break. He is back and down in his seat at exactly 1:30pm, no time wasted. The busy hustle of the office starts to kick into gear around 10 minutes after. He can hear and differentiate between most of the sounds. The photocopier taking a usual but irregular pause in its programming, an air pocket bubbling up in the water cooler, or even the continuous click of a pen by a nearby desk mate. 

“Annoying, right?” Asks Simon, watching him from across their desks.

Connor now realises he has been watching the pen click for a good minute now. Enough time for Simon to catch on. 

“Not particularly.” He replies with a shrug.

“Really? I don’t like those repetitive sounds much.” Simon states, now giving his full attention to Connor. Ah, he wants to chat. He must be a little bored with his work. 

“Is that so? I can ignore them if need be.”

“Oh?” Simon makes a genuinely impressed sound. “That’s a good talent to have. I don’t really have things like that.” 

Connor types out another large figure into a spreadsheet as they talk. “I wouldn’t call it a talent.” 

Simon laughs a little and Connor notices some heads turn. They aren’t being loud though…

“I suppose so.” 

There’s a small pause in their conversation, but the way it was left feels slightly awkward.

“I’m sure you have a real talent…” Connor half mumbles. Part of it as his ‘character’.

Simon tilts his head as he watches him, a soft smile on his face that just meets his eyes. “That’s nice of you to say.” 

The conversation trails off eventually as they run out of mundane small talk that’s suitable for an office setting. There are plenty of things Connor would really like to ask;  
Why do you look like you’re not really smiling? Why do your eyes always follow another employee more than others? How can you spin your pen so expertly around your fingers?....

But he won’t because that’s not what Arkait would ask, and more importantly not suitable to the mission. 

\--

Another day when Connor is working silently at his desk, his office manager pays him a visit. 

“Arkait! What’s with the desk.” He asks in his usual commanding voice. 

Connor turns his attention properly to him now, as it’s not polite to multitask when talking to your superior. 

“...I am unsure what you are referring to.”

He gets another genuine laugh. “Ah Arkait, always so funny.”

That’s a weird thing to say. He’s definitely not trying to make ‘Arkait’ funny.

“I mean that it’s been over a month and your desk is still so… bare.” He gestures to said desk. It’s wooden top plain just as the day he got it. It’s fine really, all Connor needs is his laptop, mouse and his laptop stand that keeps said item at the regulated height for office spaces ... okay maybe that is quite boring even for his standards. 

“What would you suggest?”

The manager gives him a shrug, looking over the span of desks in the office to get inspiration. Some are decorated with pictures, figurines, plants, books, etc. Some are littered with cups of coffee and various other objects that really shouldn’t be left there. 

“Hmmm.” He ponders, “I don’t know, some sort of plant I guess.” 

Connor can work with that. 

The next time the manager sees him he has a small bonsai tree right on the side of his desk. 

The manager doesn’t stop laughing for a solid minute and Connor feels a deep flush at being the centre of attention. 

—

“Hey Connor..” the small voice of Simon interrupts his final task of the day. The sun is setting over the horizon and the light is shining into the office space. Most people have left by now, as it is Friday and they have better things to do. But Connor is here and still buried into his work. 

“Hi Simon. Heading off?” He asks as he closes a program and starts his computer to shut down.  
“Actually a few of us were going to go out for a drink.. I was wondering if you wanted to come.”

This isn’t the first time Simon, or anyone else, has invited him out. Usually, Connor would say no. He has good reason to. Don’t get too close to others for the sake of the mission. He has reports to make at home. He’s usually tired. Any of these can do.

But this time he is kind of feeling that itch. That he wants to ge to know these people. As well as this, any new information to report has been dry the past few weeks and he’s getting a little annoyed with just heading home and doing well… nothing. 

“Actually… I would really like that.” 

“Really?!” Simon almost bounces on the spot, the excitement a gracious change to the softness he usually extrudes. It makes Connor feel really good about his decision. 

“Yes, if that’s okay.”

“Of course it is. We will meet you downstairs.” With that he is rushing away to meet up with another coworker, his name is Josh? Connor has spoken to him once or twice before.

Hopefully, this will be a good night.

—

“And then that fucker thought he could cut me off!” North punctuates her words with a slam of her beer on the table, making the rest of the glasses rattle on the spot.

“Okay okay calm down Nor-“

“Don’t tell me to calm down, Josh!”

The rest of the group laugh in unison at the display. The night is still young but the drinks were piling up on the table. Connor was first hesitant to join in but after, not a lot of, coaxing he joined in each round that was offered. 

Now the hazy drunk feeling was washing over him, free flowing like the giggles leaving his mouth. 

Markus was watching him while taking a sip of his next drink. 

“So Arkait. What did you do before joining us at Jericho?”

“Uhh not very much. Just worked as a programmer at a company. Moved into town after it closed down.”

“Oh wow, that’s unfortunate for them. But it's good for us.” Markus raises his drink to go for a ‘cheers’, and Connor miscalculates how close, causing Markus to spill most of his drink over him. 

“Oh shit. You okay?” 

Connor shrugs and laughs, not really caring too much considering. Markus offers to get the next round to apologise, and Connor heads to the bathroom. 

He’s washing his face and shirt of the spilt beer when reality starts to come back. He’s out with people who are possibly part of a drug ring, or worse. He needs to be careful of what he says and does. Yes, having a drink is fine but he needs to still be in control. 

This all hits him how much it’s needed when he comes back to the table, and sees that where his phone is placed on the table has moved. He knows it is because it is no longer perpendicular to the edge of the table. Sure, there could be 100 other possible reasons as to why it was moved, which can all be completely innocent. But it’s these kinds of small instances that can make or break a case. He curses himself for leaving his phone out of his sight.

He joins back with the group and carries on like nothing happened, but now he puts his belongings back in his pocket. Even if it’s a little uncomfortable.

“So I had to meet with the boss today.” Markus starts and is greeted with a round of groans by the rest of them. All except for Connor.

“What is wrong with that?” Connor asks.

“Come on Arkait. You aren’t that stupid.” North replies and Connor gives her a confused glare. 

“No one likes their boss. And especially not Mr Anderson.” 

Ah, here we go. 

“Well I have never met him so I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“Well, let me give you the heads up.” Markus answers, “To put it short, he’s the most commanding and terrifying man I have ever met.” 

Simon interjects, “he expects things done on his time no matter what.”

“And he acts like he doesn’t even know you even if you have worked for him for like 5 years.” Josh states. 

“So basically.” North continues, “he’s like every old white man who’s in charge of something.” 

“Right.” Says Connor, having already known all of this.

“Well… he is sort of different in one way.” A mutual hum of agreement goes across the group, except for North and Connor. 

“Pfft I suppose if you’re into that sort of thing.” North rolls her eyes. 

“I thought you liked men too?” 

“God no. Especially not him.”

“I seem to remember a time when we dated North. And I am most certainly a man.” Says Markus. 

Oh, so that’s a connection between them. 

“That doesn’t really count. Who wouldn’t date you.” 

“Oh, North how sweet.” Markus teases. The conversation starts to take a turn to past memories about love and loss. But Connor needs to take control again. There might still be something to learn. 

In the midst of the conversation, Connor leans over to Simon.  
“So what makes Mr Anderson so different?”

Simon giggles a little and leans in more to whisper back. 

“He’s extremely attractive.” 

— 

Connor ends that day with no more valuable information. It leaves him in a sour mood for most of the weekend, but he still gets to enjoy some time off. 

Come Monday morning he’s starting to really feel the strain of the office work life. He makes his way to work on his usual schedule and ends up in his desk early enough to enjoy some of the quiet before everyone else settles in. 

God, this is not what it was like when he was working as a police officer. There, it was always busy. People coming and going all throughout the day. The night shift guys who share his desk leave little notes for him, which he always replies back to. It was nice, exciting and comfortable. 

Not like this. 

Even so, he will do his job to the best of his ability. Said thoughts give him renewed strength which he will use to get through another week.

Or so he thought. 

“Arkait” his office manager calls as he strides over to him. At first, Connor thought he might want to ask for advice on plants again, but the furrow in his brow and the assertiveness he’s walking with tells Connor that this is a serious matter. 

“The boss wants to see you upstairs.”

A buzz of nervousness runs through Connor as he follows his manager towards the elevator. Upstairs could mean anything above floor 46, the one they are on, so when the light for floor 76 lights up in the elevator, he knows that this is an important matter. 

The sway of the elevator is smooth, and Connor watches the numbers flow into each other as they are taken up and up the building. There are no scratches on the walls of the interior… not even on the doors.

A ding breaks his train of thought as they settle at floor 76. Connor and the manager seem to both let out a breath as the doors open. 

The first thing that Connor notices is the single door that sits across from the elevator. As they step out, he sees that this elevator must be the only one that can come to this floor, as there are no others in this small room. The plush red door awaits them and Connor feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. 

What could he be here for? Did they know? Of course not. No one knows and there’s no way they could. Was he doing something wrong? No, his office manager would take care of that and considering how scared he looks, he has no idea what this is about either.

Was it… his phone? No it wasn’t. The moment he got home he checked if it had been accessed by anyone but him and it hadn’t. At least that’s what the report on it stated.

So, he has no idea what he’s here for and what awaits him behind this single door. 

“Okay, after you Arkait.”

Connor nods and waits for the manager to open the door for him. 

Connor steps inside and sees a long boardroom table in the middle of the room. Behind the table is a large window with a full view of the city, and in front of that window sitting at the table is none other than Mr Anderson himself.

And all Connor can think is,

Oh fuck.  
He’s gorgeous.


	3. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank Anderson deserves to be written as a huge bear that we all want. 
> 
> If Dabid Gabe is too scared to write it then I will!

The tension in the air is almost visible. Connor swallows down a bundle of nerves as he steps more into the room.  
There are a few suits around, some sitting and some standing, but no one he recognises.   
Mr Anderson is seated in the centre, eyes scanning a tablet that is on the table in front of him. The way he is holding himself makes him look so relaxed, like no one is a threat to him. Which undoubtedly may be true. 

If he really is the boss, then this is his castle. 

“Mr Anderson. I have brought Arkait here to see you.” 

Said man makes no move to give either the manager or Connor his attention. A show of clear dominance and control of the situation. Usually, Connor would have already stated his case in response to such behaviour. But here, oh no, he knows this is not the place.

Some time goes by and once Mr Anderson has finished looking at whatever it was, he gives the tablet to a suit and he hurries off past Connor. That’s when the boss finally looks at him.

He gives him a once over, letting his eyes slowly draw up Connors body. He can almost physically feel the gaze on him, and he takes a breath when they finally meet his face.  
Mr Anderson smiles and Connor can not tell if that’s good or bad.

“So, Arkait. You have been here for a few months now. How is it.”  
It’s not really a question. 

“Good.” Is all Connor says, and he stops himself tacking on a Sir at the end. No need for that if he really is just a worker bee in the hive. 

“I’ve been told about your performance. You’re clearly above the rest and above what they are giving you downstairs.”

That’s… unexpected.   
“Thank you?”

“Don’t thank me yet Arkait,” he chuckles as he speaks. He starts to stand and that’s when Connor really sees the full might of Mr Anderson. He is an absolute god damn tree.   
In any other situation, he’s the kind that Connor would dream about climbing. But here, god no. Even if Connor can’t help but see the way his trousers stretch along his thighs. 

“You see, I’m in need of someone with your skill set up a higher level.”

Yes! Connor cheers himself. This is exactly what he needed to happen. Lay low and get in with the group to flush out the secrets. 

Mr Anderson walks right to him now and that’s when Connor is hit with a wonderful scent of cologne. He almost forgets himself.

“What would you like me to do?” 

That leaves a small smile on Anderson’s face. “Right to the point. I like that. Jeffery will give you the details, but I need you up at level 53 from tomorrow onwards. Is that okay with you?”

“Of course. Any way I can be of assistance is fine with me.”

“Excellent.” Anderson starts, and he leans in as he goes to pass Connors shoulder, 

“I am excited to see what you can do.” 

The way he utters those words so close to his ear has his knees almost buckling. That sultry deep voice is so commanding that he feels like he is being rewarded just hearing it. 

He can see how Mr Anderson got his reputation. 

Connor is left there to process the new information. But the moment that Mr Anderson is out of sight, it’s like a spell has come undone and the haze has lifted. 

He lets himself take a deep breath, in and out. To calm himself and take a moment to truly process what just happened. He has been recognised by the boss, the man in charge, and is now being promoted up quite a few levels.   
While this is great news for his mission, it also means more danger. He’s closer now, and possibly now being tested to see if he can truly join the organisation. 

However the main issue is the way Connor reacted right at the very end, when Mr Anderson spoke so close. Though only momentarily bewitched, it was still enough to show a fault in his ability. An issue with the mission. He will need to analyse what happened and ensure that it can never, ever happen again.

—

It can not happen again!

Connor tells himself in his apartment alone, after hanging up from a meeting with his real superiors. The report to them was long, with the meeting taking most of the night away. 

“This is great news.” Comes through the speaker on his laptop, connecting to his superior. He hasn’t had a good lead for a while, so the praise makes Connor feel really good. 

“However, this means more weight on your shoulders. There can not and will not be any issues with this mission, do you understand Connor?”

He doesn’t need any hesitation in his reply.

“You can count on me, Amanda.”

Once he logs off, thoughts of earlier that day come back in. Of a voice so deep and smooth. He knows there was something there, a sort of spark. But that can be altered by being more on top of himself. On top of his own emotions and responses. 

Connor has always been good at controlling himself. Of keeping himself on the path even when tempted. If he can foresee something, anything, being hurtful to him or his career down the track, he will say no to it.

And Mr Anderson is definitely, most undoubtedly something to say no to. 

Connor reminds himself of what he is here for and who said man might be. Though they have no proof of it just yet, they know there is a ‘man in charge’ to this whole corporation. 

Connor just needs to figure out of this Mr Anderson is really the mastermind, or just a figurehead.

The next week or so, Connor is introduced into his new role on floor 53. 

It’s different up here. The offices are broken up by many walls and corridors. One could get lost easily if they did not know what to look for. Connor has more than once had to direct someone back to where they were as they got confused between the similar grey walls. 

Connors office is small but he has more space then down below. He misses his desk buddy Simon, but he also likes that he can focus on his work. 

Said work is sketchy at best. He is now managing a few businesses in terms of some ‘services’ this company has given to them. These could be from cleaning, maintenance or even labour. To anyone who isn’t looking, it all seems quite respectable. 

But to Connor, he can see the holes in the system. 

Large deposits of money will occasionally show up from selected companies, which seems to cause a dip in the market for rivals. 

The money is explained by the services provided, but with basic knowledge and investigation tells you that these services do not actually cost this much in the time spent. There are many covers over it, but Connor can see.

They are buying for the rival companies to go under, causing them to monopolise the market. 

It’s simple and easy for anyone to spot, so why would they put Connor in such a position?

It’s all a test. A test to see if he can catch on, and a test to see if he is trustworthy!

Of course, Connor reported this work to his ‘real’ superiors and was instructed to keep working. Yes, he may be helping criminals continue their work, but what he is trying to do is much more important than this. 

He just needs to lay low and continue his work. 

And for a while he does. 

\--

A few months go by at this new position and he is starting to make a positive reputation for himself. Turns out, North also works up here and they end up catching up for lunch sometimes.   
She says that Markus spread the word on him being a ‘good one’, causing the boss to catch interest. But he shouldn’t get used to it because it never lasts. 

He hopes that’s not true. Only for the case and nothing else. 

One day however, North looks very tired when she joins him for lunch that day. They sit in the corner of the restaurant at the base of the building, taking their break a little later then most so it’s quieter. 

“Is something wrong?” Connor asks after the 3rd sigh that has left her mouth after 5 minutes. 

“Nah it’s all good.” She replies, but the tension in her shoulders and the way she loosely pushes at her meal with a fork tells him all he needs to know. 

“What is stressing you out?” 

North goes to protest but quickly rolls her eyes at herself and gives up. 

“It’s just…. it’s probably nothing really.”

Connor tilts his head in a show of interest.

North clicks her tongue and leans in closer, her voice dropping as she speaks. “Do you ever see anything strange happening here?”

“No? Why? Did you?”

She pauses before she talks. 

“Sometimes some of the data I see doesn’t add up.”

“How so?” 

Her eyes shift away before she speaks, and Connor too is keeping track of who is around. 

“Sometimes more money comes in then it should. Such as, we get overpaid for shipping or something. At first I thought it was an accident and even asked my director. He said it was fine and he would handle it but… it keeps happening.”

“Oh? How strange.” Connor replies, leaning back to take a sip of his coffee. Black, two sugars.

“I think so too. But I don’t know what to do about it.”

“I don’t think there’s anything to be done.”

Connor’s reply makes her pause. “What?”

“If it’s truly an accident then your superior will handle it. If it keeps happening then all you can do is report it.”

North frowns at him, like he told her the wrong thing. 

“So you’re saying I do nothing?” 

“I am saying that if you need to handle it then you would be instructed to. If not, then continue as you are. You are not doing anything wrong so I think it is okay.”

North seems displeased by that answer, but she doesn’t say anything more about it. Their conversation trails off and soon enough she’s bidding him farewell and going back up stairs. Connor says he will be up in a moment, but he wanted to finish his coffee. Small luxuries in life still need to be enjoyed. 

When he gets back home he immediately calls in to report.

“I was tested today.” He states through the connection.

“How so?” Amanda replies in her usual no nonsense fashion. 

“A colleague, North, confided in me about her concerns about the company's processes.”

He continues on to explain the conversation. 

“How do you know this is a test? Could she really just have been asking for your help.”

Connor smiles to himself. “North is a woman who is straight to the point, yet her behaviour today was almost like a scared child. It was so out of character that it was obvious that she was lying. As well as this, I have deduced that there are 8 different people more suited for her to confide in then me. It does not make sense for her to come to me. So I believe that it was a test. To see if I would not only tell her I agree with her, but what my reaction would be to hearing such information.”

There’s a pause on the other end before a pleased voice answers him.

“Very good Connor. I agree with your conclusion. Now to wait for the response to see if you passed.”

Their call ends soon after that and Connor is left with a pleasant feeling. 

While the waiting has been less than ideal, he feels it’s worth it for all of these victories to come his way. He really feels like he’s making good progress in this mission. 

His pleased buzz leads him to his bedroom, where he quickly makes work to pull the covers back and get his laptop out.

Usually he takes his time with this, but this time he feels a sense of urgency. 

Loading up his laptop he decides to browse through a few videos, seeing if there is anything that catches his eye before he will undoubtedly get impatient and settle on one he has already seen and knows he will enjoy. 

Flashes of bodies fill the screen as the previews automatically play as he scrolls through. 

He’s about to give up after a moment when one catches his eye. 

A pair are laying together, one on top of the other. The top seems to be thrusting into the other as he grips the bed sheets below. It is not the most intense as some of the other videos that are surrounding it, but that is not what made Connor stop scrolling.

It’s the people. One is small, slender, dark hair and toned skin. He is laying with his ass up and his jaw dropped open. The other is bigger, older, body covered in defined muscles with a layer of fat over it. With each thrust, the muscles get more tense.

Before Connor realises he has clicked on the video. 

The audio is the first thing that he hears and it sends a shiver down his spine. High pitched moans matching guttural grunts as the pair fuck each other for the camera posed to the side of them. Connor starts to get lost in the moment, body heating up as he reacts to what he is seeing on screen. 

He moves the laptop back a bit and just as he starts to pull his pants off he hears in a deep, baritone voice; 

“I am excited to see what you can do.” 

He stops. Body halted in its movement like he had been caught. He feels his breath stutter as realisation passes through him. 

Those bodies, the position, the sounds….. It’s almost like...

As quick as he can he exits the video and slams his laptop shut. 

He waits for a moment for his body to calm down, for the heat in his belly and on his cheeks to subside. He contemplates for a moment to go and have a cold shower, but the shock is enough to make him no longer need it. 

‘It’s okay’ he thinks to himself alone in his apartment where no one can know what he almost did. What he really wants to do.   
This is fine. This can be resolved. It is just because he is pent up and hasn’t had sex in a while. Okay…. quite a while..   
Still, Connor is not going to and will never think about a certain bear of a man like this. 

Even when he goes to sleep that night, physically and mental frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me @ lilneki on twitter!


End file.
